Forget Me Not
by ABadHabit56
Summary: Draco and Hermione fall in love 7th year and Hermione has to go into hiding and so they promise to find each other later in life. rr please. 1st fan fic I hope you like it.
1. Chapter One

Forget-Me-Not  
  
He stepped from the circle of deatheaters and approached Lord Voldemort. He prepared him self for the pain that was about to befall him. The brander singed his skin as it touched his arm. When the pain subsided, he looked at his arm. Instead of the snake and skull, something unexpected was there- something with a pretty face, brown eyes, and long brown hair.  
  
Draco awoke with a start. From the expression on his face, you could tell he was confused. He had thought about this girl before but she had been entering his thoughts in different ways and a lot more often then she used to. True she had gotten very pretty since first year. She was no longer the bossy, know-it-all, with bushy hair, and buckteeth. She now had a great body with, gorgeous hair and a smile that could make even the toughest men melt. She was smart and funny but Draco could never admit this; He had a reputation to keep, after all.  
  
He descended the stairs of the Malfoy Manor to the sound of his parent's arguing. This had become almost a routine. Next, he would hear the blood-curdling scream as his father attacked his mother. He slowed his pace and changed his path as to not be caught in the middle. He was so glad he would be off to school the next day; especially because he was the new Head Boy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco was sitting alone on the train; very glad to have gotten away form the two goons, Crabbe and Goyle. He was thinking about Hermione, again. He was very comfortable and about to dose off but the door suddenly banged open. Her voice rang through the small compartment: "There you are. We need to meet the Prefects." He followed her down the corridor and stepped into another to some new faces.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After the Sorting and the feast, the Prefects and the Heads were called into a meeting room in the back of the Hall. It was there that they found out that the Prefects would get their own quarters within their house and the heads would be in a new tower. Later Draco and Hermione were taken to their tower. The password- Bianca Luna- was given to a picture of Merlin. They stepped through the opening and into a half circle room. On the left was a picture of a gold lion with a green snake on the right side of the room. The fireplace was in the middle of the flat wall and two couches were arranged around it. The one on the left was red and gold and the one on the right was green and silver. Spiral staircases on either side led up to two doors. One with an 'H" and the other with a 'D'. In the middle of the back wall was a huge floor to ceiling window that arched with a sunburst at the top. They were told that the pictures of their house mascots led to their common rooms. They could decorate their rooms however they pleased and could put their books on the shelves that covered the walls. Draco knew this year would be the best of all. Dumbuldore left them alone to explore their new dorm. There was an awkward silence before Hermione finally spoke. "So.Um. I'll go see what my room looks like incase I want to change anything." Draco watched her ascend the stairs and thought to himself God, she is hot.  
  
Hermione's POV- Wow Draco has gotten really hot over the summer. His eyes are so amazing and he is so muscular. I can't believe I get to see him everyday. Wait this is Draco Malfoy- my sworn enemy. The boy that called me Granger and mudblood, who mad fun of Harry. Oh my gosh- Harry! I was supposed to meet him in the common room 10 minutes ago. She ran down the stairs and through the lion disappointed to see that Draco was not there. Everyone gave her weird looks as she materialized in front of them. Harry was one of them. "Hi Harry, sorry I'm late." "It's fine Hermione. Ummm. listen. I wanted to ask you something. "Sure, anything." She replied a little nervously about how this was going to turn out. "Yeah, we've know each other for along time and ummm." his voice trailed off. "I really like you Hermione and. er. wouldyoubemygirlfriend?" "Harry, could I maybe think about that?" "What's there to think about?" he almost yelled but she could hear the hurt in his voice. "I really like you Harry. It's just that we've been friends for so long. I don't want to ruin it if things don't work out." "Fine," he said quietly and turned to go up stairs. Hermione walked through the lion. Gosh, what's wrong with me? I've liked Harry forever. If he had asked me just a few hours ago, I would have jumped at the chance to date him. She walked up to her room to put on comfortable clothes. After pulling on a tank top and some sweats, she headed downstairs with her favorite book. Thinking that Draco was sleeping, she curled up on the couch not caring about how she looked. "Well you look very cozy." She jumped and looked around. Standing behind her was none other then Draco Malfoy. She starred at him long and hard trying to see what he was thinking. If he was thinking anything, he hid it well.  
  
Draco's POV- She looks very cute just sitting there with her hair messy and her lips formed into a smile. I don't think I've ever seen her smile around me before. "Um. I thought you were sleeping." She murmured. "I can't sleep." "Why not Malfoy? Having bad dreams, are we?" "Actually, Hermione," he said emphasizing her name, "Yes, I was." "Oh," she said simply. She felt bad about how mean she had been to him. He didn't seem like himself right now. "I'm going to sleep now." "Okay. See you in Potions, Hermione." Once again dragging out her name. Once she reached the top of the stairs, she paused and turned, "Since when did you start calling me by my first name?" "Since today." "Okay, Draco" she said mimicking him. She crawled into her massive, four-poster bed with red, silk sheets, and smiled. Ten minutes later, Draco did the same.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In Potions, Snape paired Draco with Hermione. They made it seem like they were arguing about the shrinking potion they were supposed to be making but, in fact, they were having a civilized conversation about their luxurious rooms. They made an agreement to carry on their old ways of acting towards each other in public. They both had reputations that could be ruined by their newfound friendship. Hermione later told Harry that she would stick with her previous decision not to date him. She truly did feel that "more than friends" would hurt their relationship if they broke up. She left it unsaid that she was hoping to give that title to Draco. And from the way things were going, that looked like a definite possibility. 


	2. Chapter Two

2

Hermione's POV:

The next day, Hermione awoke and glanced at her watch. Realizing she only had ten minutes to get to Potions. She rushed around her room gathering up her books and pens. After a quick look in the mirror, she hurried down to the dungeons.

          She sat down next to Draco and smiled. "Sorry I'm late." She whispered. With a shrug, Draco replied, "Whatever". Hermione frowned. She didn't know why she'd expected Draco to care. After all just because she was falling for him, didn't mean he felt the same way. The thought of this bothered her and she spent the rest of Potions in a bad mood. 

Draco's POV: 

          He woke up early and went for a walk. He had thought about her al day yesterday and all night. He now knew how he felt about her. He liked her- a lot. But he also new he couldn't show his feelings until he was sure she liked him back. 

          In potions, Hermione walked in late. She sat down and whispered, "Sorry I'm late." He wanted to say something along the lines of I missed you but would risk her laughing in his face. He was going to go for so what, why would I care if you're here or not, but he couldn't. So he settled for, "Whatever". She acted quite frosty for the rest of class. He would apologize later, he thought.        

          Back in their common room Hermione was laying on her couch reading a book. She finished the chapter and went to put it back on the shelf. Draco came in and walked over to the book shelve. Standing behind her, he prepared to apologize.

          Hermione, however, was trying to ignore him, embarrassed about what had happened earlier. She placed the book down slowly and turned around to go to her room. When she did, she came face to face with him. His eyes were staring back at her. His cool, gray, eyes were burning into hers and she melted.  He leaned in closer, and closer, his hand reached out and just as Hermione leaned in as well, he grabbed a book off the shelf behind her and swaggered off to his room.  

*        *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *       *

            Dumbledore had assigned the two of them to arrange the plans for the Halloween ball. This meant long, sessions in the common room discussing what should be done. One cold night, they were sitting around the fire and trying to decide what food would be the main course of the ball. Hermione, tired from all the planning, got up and made her way to her bedroom. Draco, who had offered to stay and clean up the plans, followed suit almost immediately after finishing. Walking up the stairs to the left, (if u remember, those r Hermione's stairs.) he thought about nothing except how tired he was. He opened the door and fell into _his_ bed and fell asleep before he hit the pillow. 

          The next morning, Draco awoke and stretched. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Hermione lying next to him. Wondering what she was doing there, he looked around the room one more time. He was surprised to find out that all the hangings and bed-sheets had a red and gold motif. Mortified, he scurried out of bed and into his own room.

           Hermione, who had awoken just in time to see Draco close the door, remained puzzled for the rest of the day. She couldn't help but wonder why he had been in her room. (I mean if u had just seen a totally hot guy leave ur room when u woke up, wouldn't u b curious 2?)   

*             *                   *                   *                   *                   *                   *                   *                   *                   *                   *       *


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. 

3

        In their common room, Draco and Hermione each sat on their respective couches couch. After having to reread the page in his book several times because he wasn't concentrating, Draco folded his book and looked over a t Hermione. He stared at her for a few minutes before she looked up.

        "What?" she asked.

        "Nothing. It's just… It's just that…" he stalled. "Who do you like?"

        _You! _She wanted to scream. But instead she answered calmly "Ummm… I'm not really sure at this point." She looked down at her book quickly. Draco could tell that she was lying. She looked back up and questioned "What about you?"

        " I'm not really sure either." He tried to look believable but failed. They both turned back to their books and smiled.

        They sat there a while longer before Hermione stood and declared that she was going to the library.

        "Ok," Draco said, "Bye."

        In the library Hermione sat in a corner in the back. The whole table in front of her was covered with books. She was researching and truth potion. She knew how to brew the standard Veritism, but she wanted this truth potion to make the receiver reveal only his or her feelings to the giver. 

        After an hour or so of skimming the books, she found what she was looking for. 

        "There. The _Sensibilità Allineare _potion." Hermione said aloud, then looked around to see if anyone had heard her outburst. Luckily, no one was in her section of the library. Briefly, she scanned the ingredients and most were easy enough to find. She figured that if she started that night, she would be finished in about a week. Eager to start, she checked the book out and hurried to the common room.

            Draco was still on the couch when she got there, and after looking at him, she didn't know if she could wait a week to find out his feelings for her. She called out a greeting as she hurried up to her room.

            Planning to put the potion in a bottle of butter beer, she started to think about where to get some of the potion ingredients. She emptied her bag and hurried down to the student supply closet. On her way out, she noticed that Draco had left.

*           *           *

            A week later, Hermione sat in her room with the finished potion in hand. She had decided to offer to go to the kitchens for something to drink and then slip the potion into Draco's drink. With her plan in mind, she headed off to herbology.

            Still working out the details of the plan, Hermione wasn't paying close attention to where she was going and she made a wrong turn. By the time she arrived at greenhouse six, she was late and had to slip in next to Ron and Harry. Harry had gotten over the rejection and things were almost back to normal.

            "Why are you late?" Ron whispered to her.

            "No reason, really. I just made a wrong turn." Hermione stated plainly.

            "Okay." The boys whispered simultaneously before returning to the lesson.

*           *           *

            After all of her classes, Hermione waited for Draco to come back to the common room. When he walked in, she put down the book she was pretending to read and. She stood up and turned to him.

            "I'm going to go down to the kitchens. Do you want anything?" Hermione asked him.

            "Uh… sure. I'll just have a butterbeer, I guess."

            When she returned with two butterbeers, one with the potion in it, she found Draco staring at the fire.

            "Here." She said as she held out the potioned drink out in front of him.

            "Never mind. I'm not thirsty anymore." Draco stated, still staring at the fire.

            "Just take it." Hermione persisted. He took the bottle and placed it on the table. He then turned around and looked in her eyes.

            "Hermione," he started, "we need to talk." 

            "Okay." 

            "You know how we asked each other who we liked? And I said I wasn't sure? I lied. I Iike you. And I only said I didn't know because I wasn't sure if you liked me too. I'm still not sure but I had to tell you how I feel." He turned away and then Hermione walked over to him.

            "I like you too."

            Draco looked up and stared at her. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back, before he deepened the kiss; she ran her hands through his hair.

*           *           *

            Meanwhile, Harry and Ron finished their chess game and headed towards Hermione's dorm. They knocked on the picture of Merlin, asking Hermione to come out.  

*      *      *

         Hermione heard the knocking and broke away from Draco. She walked over to the door, and before stepping out, fixed her hair and straighten her clothes. She took one more look at Draco who stood and walked to his room. 

A/N: help me with the story. I know where I want to go I just have some problems getting there. Thnx for reviewing if u do (pleaz do!!!!!!!!)  well I should have the next one posted in about 2 weeks. Tryin to go faster. Newayz… email me w/ ideas or put them in ur review (hint, hint) baii -magicjewel


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own ne thing HP related.

Chapter 4

            Hermione stepped out of the portrait to find Ron and Harry's curious faces staring back at her.

"What took you so long?" asked Harry.

Hermione tried not to look guilty and then took the defensive. "Nothing" she snapped. "Why is it your business anyway?"

"Gosh, Hermione. It was just a question." Said Ron, looking hurt.

"Oh. You're right. I'm sorry, guys." 

"Well, anyway, do you want to come for a walk with us? We're going to go down to Hagrid's for tea. He invited us."

"Oh. Sure. Just let me get my bag. I don't want to be late for class." Hermione hurried back inside. Her face showed her disappointment that Draco wasn't there. She was glad that the boys hadn't followed her in or she would have been faced with more questions. She looked around for her bag and spotted it under the coffee table. On her way over she noticed the full bottle of laced butter beer. Not wanting Draco to find it now that they were together, she stuffed it in her bag and ran back out to Harry and Ron.

"Okay. Let's go." 

Later, after tea with Hagrid, the trio decided to walk around the grounds until class started. They had a while, because they left Hagrid's early to avoid his rock cakes. On their way around the lake, they ran into Ginny. Claiming to have dropped something, she asked Harry to help her look for it. Ron and Hermione waved good-bye and continued their conversation. This were fine for a while, that is, until Ron changed the subject.

"How are things with ferret boy? It must be awful to have to share a dorm with him." 

Hermione paled and didn't respond for a while. She wasn't sure how to reply. She could badmouth Draco like she had for the past six years, but she knew she'd feel awful about it later. So she took a risk and quickly answered, "No, its not that bad he can be pretty okay sometimes."

Ron looked shocked and swallowed hard, "What do mean- not that bad? He's a prat! That boy is pure evil."

Now Hermione was upset. "Ron, he's really nice most of the time. You just don't know him like I do."

Ron almost fell over.

 "_Know him like you do Hermione_? _What do you mean know him like you do? How well do you know him_" Hermione remained silent. She knew she had said the wrong thing. Especially to Ron. Ron stood there gaping and Hermione dropped her bag, the contents spilling out. She tried to cover her mistake but couldn't think of a way out. Just then Harry and Ginny came back.

 "What's up Guys?" asked Harry, almost completely oblivious to the situation at hand. seeing the bottle of butter beer on the floor, Harry asked, "Is that yours Hermione?" And without thinking, Hermione said yes. "Great! I'm really thirsty." He quickly opened it and put it to his lips. Hermione, realizing her mistake protested but she was too late. His eyes glazed over and Ron immediately asked what was wrong.

"What's wrong, is that I love Hermione and she doesn't love me back." He was talking as if no one was around, not looking at anyone or anything. His voice however was filled with emotion. " I've liked her for so long. I wish that she would love me too." Hermione looked hurt, and so did Ginny. They both took off in different directions and left the two boys, one under a potion, by the lake.

*        *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Later that night, in the boy's dormitories, Harry and Ron were discussing the day's events. Ron had finished telling Harry about what Hermione had said before the truth potion incident. Harry agreed that something was going on with Hermione and they needed to figure out what it was. They already had a starting point (Malfoy) but where to go from there. 

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
